outlanderfandomcom-20200223-history
Maria Mayrhofer
Maria Mayrhofer Trevelyan was the wife and cousin of Reinhardt Mayrhofer and the lover of Joseph Trevelyan. From Reinhardt she contracted syphilis, and then transmitted the disease to Joseph. Following the murder of her husband, Maria married Joseph. Personal History While Maria had been faithful to her husband, Reinhardt was an adulterer. He had contracted syphilis from one of his extramarital partners, and Maria contracted the disease from him. She, in turn, passed it on to their son, which caused severe congenital disfigurement. After the death of their son, Maria distanced herself from her husband. While still in mourning, she met Joseph Trevelyan and fell in love with him. Due to her devout Catholic beliefs, she would not leave her husband for Joseph, so they carried out their affair in secret. Events of the Lord John Series ''Lord John and the Private Matter Personality Maria maintains her pride and regal air despite her physical illness. She strikes Grey as a woman of sufficient force of personality to beat back death itself. Physical Appearance Maria is quite small and could easily be mistaken for a boy, save that her figure is quite rounded.Lord John and the Private Matter, chapter 10 She has dark, nearly black hair, a warm skin tone and brown eyes. Like her first husband – who was also her cousin – she has delicate features, a long neck, and a rounded chin.Lord John and the Private Matter, chapter 15 Relationships Reinhardt Mayrhofer Maria married her cousin Reinhardt Mayrhofer, heir to Baron Joseph zu Egkh und Hungerback. For some times she thought she could be happy in their union. However Reinhardt was unfaithful to Maria often going with whores and making her a laughing stock int he process. Through his extramarital affairs he contracted syphilis and gave the disease to Maria. When the couple had their first child together, a son, the disease resulted in the child being malformed. To prevent them from having to raise such a child and to ensure his wife did not become aware of his disease Reinhardt killed their son in his crib. When confronted with this truth by her lover Joseph Trevelyan Maria contemplated suicide. However, when she confronted Reinhardt and he laughed at her admitting the truth of murdering their son and threatening to expose her affair with Trevelyan she opted instead to use the bullet on him. Trevelyan and his footman Jack Byrd helped to cover up the murder and dumped the body. Joseph Trevelyan On May 9th, 1756 Maria met Joseph Trevelyan at a Lady Bracknell's salons. Upon suggestion of their hostess Joseph approached her after being told that this was her first social event since the death of her child. Joseph had fallen in love at first sight and without hesitation or thought greeted her with a kiss on the hand and said "God Help me I'm in love with you" and she laughed saying "God help me, then".Lord John and the Private Matter chapter 17 Maria being a devout Catholic initially refused his attempts to woo her from her husband. After several months she yielded to him and thus began their affair. Unknowingly Maria passed the disease she contracted from her husband Reinhardt Mayrhofer to Trevelyan. Given that she was married and refused to leave her husband despite that he man was unfaithful Trevelyan agreed to be betrothed to Olivia Pearsall. This just added to their need for secret rendezvous. The pair utilized a disguise of a molly in a green dress. Arriving and leaving from Lavender House separately, all but one time, and using different chairmen each time. After learning of his affliction Trevelyan went to a doctor and through the physician discovered that Reinhardt was the source and all about what happened to Maria's child. Hoping that this news would bring Maria to leave her husband he had the doctor tell her exactly what he told him. Instead Maria sent him away and shut herself in her chambers wishing to see now one contemplating taking her own life. In an effort to help her and protect her Trevelyan had Jack Byrd watch over her and brought Finbar Scanlon to try and cure her syphilis by giving her malaria. The cure did work, but now Maria suffers from malaria. When Jack brought Trevelyan after Maria had murdered her husband Trevelyan and Jack beat his face in and dose him in pigs blood before dumping him in a location where if found he would be assumed as just another dead prostitute. In the wake of the death of her husband Trevelyan marries Maria and flees with her, Jack, and Scanlon upon one of his ships to India. On board the ship Trevelyan allows Scanlon to give in malaria to cure his disease leaving it all in god's hands if the newly weds would live happily ever after or die together. Name *'Maria' is a Latin form of Greek Μαρια, from Hebrew מִרְיָם MaryBehind the Name: Maria - accessed 18 July 2016. The meaning is not known for certain, but there are several theories including "sea of bitterness", "rebelliousness", and "wished for child". However it was most likely originally an Egyptian name, perhaps derived in part from mry "beloved" or mr "love".Behind the Name: Mary - accessed 18 July 2016 *'Mayrhofer' is a German surname meaning "from the region of Mayrhof" in Austria. - accessed 18 July 2016 via Wikipedia *'Trevelyan' is from a surname which was derived from a Cornish place name meaning "homestead on the hill".behind the Name: Trevelyan - accessed 16 July 2016 Trivia *Maria wears a very expensive sent of civet, vetiver, and orange. *Maria has a taste for Schilcher, a German red wine. References Category:Characters Category:18th century characters Category:Characters in the Lord John series Category:Characters in The Private Matter Category:Austrian characters Category:Catholic characters